We've got you (traduction)
by Melody Swift
Summary: Il était amoureux. Peut-être était-ce un mot un peu fort. Il les désirait. Il voulait faire parti de leur groupe – une part réelle. Il voulait leur tenir la main, les enlacer et les embrasser. Il voulait de la proximité, de l'affection et le sentiments de ne pas être seul.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut les amis ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction ! Cette fois-ci, je change de registre avec une fiction sur Final Fantasy XV.**

 **/ ! \ Ceci est une traduction de la fiction ''We've got you'' de natodiangelo / ! \**

* * *

We've got you

Il était tard.

Le toit de la tente était noir dans l'obscurité et assez épais pour que Prompto ne puisse pas voir la lune, bien que la lumière s'infiltrait à travers les rabats non fermés.

C'était calme. Le bruit des arbres dans le vent, le lointain hurlement des deamons, le ronflement de ses amis.

Il ne pouvait pas dormir.

Cela faisait seulement quelques semaines depuis le début de leur voyage, mais Prompto se sentait comme si cela faisait des mois. Il se souvenait de l'excitation qu'il avait ressentit avant leur départ, de ce sentiment exalté d'appartenance.

Comme s'il faisait parti de leur groupe.

Il avait passé assez de temps avec Noctis auparavant pour penser que les choses ne changeraient pas pendant leur voyage. Ils se réveilleraient toujours ensemble et se taquineraient mutuellement. Ils continueraient à agacer Ignis et Gladio et à veiller tard le soir pour parler de tout et n'importe quoi.

C'était ce qu'il pensait.

Et c'était vrai la plupart du temps. Ils se battaient toujours pour réveiller Noctis tous les matins, ils s'entrainaient chaque jour et jouaient encore à King's Night avant d'aller se coucher.

Sauf.

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas que les trois autres étaient en couple.

Peut-être était-ce quelque chose de récent, ou peut-être ne l'étaient-ils pas et Prompto s'était-il contenté de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Peut-être que ce qu'ils faisaient été normal entre amis. Prompto ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Cependant, il ne lui semblait pas que les amis s'endormaient dans les bras les uns des autres. Lui et Noctis ne l'avaient jamais fait. Il ne lui semblait pas que les amis se réveillaient en passant leurs doigts dans leurs cheveux. Il ne lui semblait pas que les amis posaient leur tête sur les genoux des autres pour faire une sieste. Et il ne lui semblait pas non plus que les amis se donnaient des sourires plus éblouissants que le soleil.

Mais Prompto ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir, il ne savait pas et il voulait savoir – il voulait savoir s'ils étaient réellement ensemble, si ce voyage pour rejoindre Dame Lunafreya allait les séparer, s'il avait été un mauvais ami ou s'il n'était simplement pas aussi important qu'eux –.

Quand il se réveilla, ce jour là, pour voir Ignis et Noctis s'embrasser, il su. Il pu comprendre grâce aux livres et aux films qu'il avait vu. Même si ce n'était pas un baiser passionnel comme dans les films, même si c'était quelque chose de tendre et doux, qui lui provoquait une douleur inconnue à la poitrine, il su.

Quand Gladio passa à côté d'Ignis pendant la préparation du diner, qu'il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et qu'ils se sourirent, il su.

Quand Noctis se blottit contre Gladio et qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il su.

Il savait.

Subjectivement, Prompto n'était pas fort. Gladio s'était entrainé toute sa vie pour ce voyage Noctis et Ignis également. Prompto avait uniquement reçu l'équivalent de plusieurs années de formation en quelques mois, avant d'être envoyé pour protéger Noctis.

Il essayait de donner le meilleur de lui-même pendant les batailles. Il tirait, tirait et tirait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus viser puis il changeait d'arme et courait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus ses pieds.

Mais ce n'était pas assez.

Il le savait quand après une bataille il utilisait une ou deux potions alors que tout le monde allait bien. Quand il tombait et ne pouvait plus se relever à cause de la nausée alors que les trois autres combattaient. Quand il suffisait de deux coups pour le mettre à terre là où il en fallait dix pour faire trébucher Gladio.

Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il ne soit pas important. Qu'Ignis ébouriffe les cheveux de Noctis mais ne le touche pas. Que Gladio passe son bras autour des épaules de Noctis alors qu'il marchait seul.

Il réalisa que ce sentiment était de la jalousie – il savait que ce n'était pas juste qu'il ressente cela que, bien sur, les gens ressentaient différents sentiments suivant les personnes et que de toute façon, il ne leur avait rien dit sur ce qu'il pensait alors ils ne pouvaient rien savoir.

Pourtant quand il voyait les regards qu'ils se lançaient, quand il voyait leur façon d'interagir comme si personne d'autre n'existait, il savait que rien ne serait plus pareil pour lui.

La pluie commença à tomber contre la tente. C'était léger au début, seulement quelques gouttes ici et là. Mais en quelques minutes, cela se transforma en une grosse averse.

Prompto aimait l'odeur de la pluie, pure et rafraichissante. Elle le libéra de ses pensées noires pendant quelques instants.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour réaliser ses sentiments.

Il avait déjà accepté qu'il était jaloux – jaloux de la familiarité et l'affection qu'ils avaient les uns pour les autres. Jaloux du fait qu'ils soient si _proches_.

Il leur était reconnaissant pour leur amitié, bien sur – il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde –, et il leur était reconnaissant de l'avoir laisser rejoindre leur groupe.

Mais.

Mais les voir lui donnait envie de plus.

 _Ce n'est pas ta place_ , se rappela-t-il encore et encore et encore. Il n'avait pas le droit de vouloir plus, pas venant d'eux. Leur amitié ne devrait-elle pas suffire ?

(Seulement quand Noctis lui tendait la main pendant les batailles, quand Ignis lui effleurait la main lorsqu'il lui donnait ses plats ou même quand Gladio lui bandait une blessure au bras, à la jambe ou à la poitrine, il ne pouvait pas résister).

Pendant un moment, ce fut la seule chose à laquelle il pu penser. Juste sa jalousie. Mais même s'il n'avait jamais été introspectif sur ce genre de chose – sur le monde extérieur –, il ne pouvait rien se cacher à lui-même.

Il était amoureux.

Peut-être était-ce un mot un peu fort. Il les désirait. Il voulait faire parti de leur groupe – une part réelle. Il voulait leur tenir la main, les enlacer et les embrasser. Il voulait de la proximité, de l'affection et le sentiment de ne pas être seul.

Sauf qu'il ne pourrait jamais les forcer à le faire. Il avait déjà l'intuition que Noctis lui avait demandé de venir par pitié – pauvre Prompto, il aurait été tout seul sinon. Il ne voulait pas que quelque chose comme cela influence une relation qui était si importante pour lui. Prompto n'était pas comme ça.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer.

Il pensait que la pluie pourrait l'aider à s'endormir – il espérait vraiment que ce soit le cas. Gladio ronflait à côté de lui et Prompto voulait seulement se blottir contre lui pour sentir les soulèvements de sa poitrine.

Au fil du temps et de l'avancée de leur voyage, ces sentiments devenaient de plus en plus forts. Tout en les désirants, il savait que cela ruinerait tout s'ils l'apprenaient.

Le monde était déjà un énorme merdier, il ne voulait pas en plus y ajouter ses stupides inquiétudes. Il préférait encore garder ce poids sur ses propres épaules plutôt que de l'ajouter aux leurs.


	2. Chapter 2

We've got you

Au moment où la pluie s'arrêta, Prompto ne s'était toujours pas endormi.

 _C'est bientôt le matin_ , déduit-t-il grâce à la lumière grise qu'il pouvait voir filtrer à travers les rabats de la tente. Même les daemons étaient silencieux, chassés par la pluie et le levé du soleil. Prompto se délecta du silence pendant une minute.

Noctis marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et se retourna. Les ronflements de Gladio s'arrêtèrent un instant puis reprirent. Ignis soupira dans son sommeil.

Il pensa avec effroi à quel point il serait fatigué aujourd'hui. Il allait surement trébucher et laisser tomber quelque chose quand il aiderait au petit-déjeuner, et il raterait probablement tous ses tirs, se blessant et gaspillant des potions par la même occasion.

Ignis lui enverrait ce regard, celui entre la déception et la colère. Noctis lui demanderait ce qui n'allait pas et il allait devoir faire semblant comme tous les autres jours. Gladio suggérerait d'augmenter leurs séances d'entrainement, puis Prompto retournerait se coucher seul comme chaque soir en essayant d'ignorer les murmures des trois autres derrière lui.

Ou alors peut-être que lorsqu'il tomberait pendant la bataille, ils le laisseraient simplement derrière. Ils se rendraient finalement compte qu'il est trop irresponsable, que les potions qu'il gaspille ne leur seront pas remboursées et qu'au final ils seraient bien mieux sans lui. Ils le laisseraient se débrouiller et il se retrouverait seul à nouveau.

Il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé à pleurer, mais il pouvait sentir les larmes couler le long de son visage mouillé et dégoutant. Il tendit une main et les essuya inutilement. Il se mordit la lèvre et essaya de réguler sa respiration pour ne pas laisser la situation s'empirer.

Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais été fort pour retenir ses larmes, aussi dès que le premier sanglot éclata, ce fut comme si un barrage avait été ouvert. Il resta là à trembler pendant que ses larmes dégoulinaient, tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il était déjà un fardeau pour eux, il n'allait pas en plus perturber leur sommeil.

Ses yeux le brulaient alors qu'il les gardait fermement clos, ses mains étaient si étroitement serrées qu'il allait surement avoir des marques dans la paume. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, de se noyer, l'air était si humide et si épais qu'il suffoquait –

« Prom ? »

Prompto se figea. Il entendit les bruissements du tissu alors que quelqu'un bougeait et il essaya désespérément de retenir son souffle, de se calmer pour pouvoir s'endormir. Mais une main vint se poser sur son épaule et le contact fut tellement plus doux qu'il ne s'y attendait qu'un autre sanglot lui échappa.

« Merde, Prom, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

La voix de Gladio était rauque mais alerte, et il était si chaud que même sans le toucher, Prompto pouvait sentir la chaleur qu'il dégageait dans son dos. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et souhaita qu'elle ne soit pas trop douloureuse.

« Ce – » Sa voix émit un bruit humide alors il se racla à nouveau la gorge. « Ce n'est rien. Retourne te coucher. »

« Enfer, ce n'est pas rien » Dit Gladio, bien que cela ressemblait plus à un grognement.

Prompto flancha légèrement, essayant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même sans le montrer. Il était persuadé que Gladio était en colère contre lui, il allait forcément lui dire d'être un homme et d'arrêter de pleurer, qu'il n'avait aucune raison valable d'être dans cet état.

« Tu aurais dû me réveiller si tu étais contrarié » Déclara Gladio à la place, sa voix était douce à présent. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, gamin ? Tu peux me parler. » La main sur son épaule se déplaça vers sa tête, les doigts courant à travers ses cheveux. Il en oublia les larmes qui inondaient son visage.

« V-Vraiment, ce… ce n'est pas important. » Il renifla. « Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je suis désolé –»

« Prompto. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je- je-» Il déglutit. « Je vais sortir dehors jusqu' à ce que je me calme… »

Cependant, il n'amorça aucun mouvement pour se lever. Gladio vint s'installer derrière lui, appuyant son torse contre le dos de Prompto et passant un bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'en parler si tu ne veux pas. » Le rassura Gladio, lissant ses cheveux vers l'arrière. « Mais je suis là, d'accord ? J'ai beaucoup d'expérience à écouter Son Altesse là-bas, alors ne t'inquiète pas. »

Prompto acquiesça faiblement et contre son gré, davantage de larmes se mirent à couler. Gladio le garda contre lui et essuya ses larmes sans dire un mot.

Finalement, les pleurs se tarirent et tout ce qui resta fut quelques sanglots mourants. Prompto était épuisé, il était probablement déjà presque l'heure de se réveiller mais il ne pouvait pas s'en soucier car le sommeil commença à emporter sa conscience et il perdit le contrôle de ses actes.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, la tente était vide.

Il paniqua un moment – il tourna la tête, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui. Il parvint à entendre des voix discuter à l'extérieur, elles étaient étouffées mais bien présentes. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'écroula.

Puis il se souvint de la nuit dernière. Il se souvint de ses larmes et de la voix chaude de Gladio. Il se souvint de s'être endormi dans ses bras.

Il se demanda un instant s'ils discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui. S'il valait toutes les erreurs qu'il faisait. S'il valait l'argent, le temps et la patience qu'ils gaspillaient.

Seulement, il se rappela à quel point les doigts de Gladio paraissaient doux dans ses cheveux, avec quelle douceur il les écartait de son visage. Il n'avait à faire ça.

Il pensa aux années d'amitié qu'il avait partagé avec Noctis, pensa à toutes les fois ou il aurait pu le laisser derrière mais ne l'avait pas fait, et il essaya de se convaincre que Noctis, au moins, le voulait avec eux.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit.

Dehors, ils continuaient à parler. Il pouvait entendre leurs voix, bien que la plupart des mots soient inintelligibles. Il pu entendre son nom – une fois, pensa-t-il, peut-être une deuxième – et son cœur se serra d'inquiétude.

Il se leva.

Respiration profonde – dedans puis dehors.

Maintenant, sourire.

Il sortit de la tente.

Ignis était debout près du poêle, remuant quelque chose que Prompto pouvait à peine sentir. Noctis était affalé sur une chaise à proximité, le menton posé dans la paume de sa main. Gladio était appuyé contre la table. Leurs trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui à l'instant où il apparut, mais il avait depuis longtemps appris à garder son visage souriant en toutes circonstances.

« Bonjour, les gars ! » Dit-il, feignant un bâillement.

« Salut, Prom » Lui répondit Noctis.

« Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? » Lui demanda Gladio, ses yeux étaient simplement un peu trop inquiets, son front était courbée et sa bouche inclinée. Cela lui fit mal au cœur.

« J'ai la pêche ! » Dit-il, à la place du certains nombres de chose qu'il avait à l'esprit. Il se blottit dans une chaise à côté de Noctis et croisa les jambes.

Ignis et Gladio échangèrent un regard. Gladio lui murmura quelque chose que Prompto n'entendit pas, puis Ignis se tourna vers lui, les yeux plus pales que d'ordinaire.

« Prompto » Dit Ignis, sa voix n'était pas aussi froide qu'il s'y attendait – elle était mesurée et prudente, mais si réconfortante et douce. « Nous – Noctis, Gladio et moi – voudrions te parler de quelque chose. »

Juste avec cette phrase, le confort que Prompto avait pu ressentir disparu. Son estomac tomba.

Allaient-ils vraiment le chasser ? Ils ne le feraient pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait quelques gils dans sa poche – il pourrait aller dans une boutique, mendier du travail et économiser pour…

« S'il te plait ne t'inquiète pas. » Ajouta rapidement Ignis. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'entièrement déplaisant, je l'espère. Nous pensions parler après le petit-déjeuner. »

Il fallut un moment à Prompto pour réaliser qu'il devait répondre. « Ouais, ça marche ! Après le petit-déjeuner ! » Peu importe le rire maladroit qu'il leur donna, la tension qu'il ressentait s'accumulait sans qu'il ne puisse la dissiper.

C'était le plus long déjeuner que Prompto n'avait jamais eu.

Ignis avait fait des œufs de Daggerquill accompagnés d'oignons verts sauvages. Noctis avait évidemment écarté les oignons mais Gladio et lui félicitèrent tout les deux Ignis. Si Prompto avait pu sentir un autre goût que celui de la cendre dans sa bouche, il l'aurait probablement félicité aussi.

Il avait à peine pu finir sa première assiette, et il paniqua quand Ignis lui en offrit une deuxième, mais il survit. Il survit.

Ils s'assirent tous autour du feu, il n'y avait rien entre eux à l'exception des flammes, légères et vacillantes, qui donnaient l'impression à Prompto d'être incroyablement exposé. Vulnérable. Il se demanda s'il parviendrait à retenir ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'aient réellement expulsé.

Ignis sirotait une canette d'Ebony. Gladio faisait paresseusement taper ses doigts contre sa chaise. Noctis était inhabituellement immobile, fixant Prompto avec des yeux brillants et inébranlables. Celui-ci hésita à relever la tête mais il ne le fit pas – il se contenta d'essayer de garder les traits de Noctis en mémoire, ses cheveux en bataille, sa peau à l'aspect si doux et la façon dont ses lèvres se tordaient lorsqu'il souriait. Il regardait fixement le sol, les nerfs de sa jambe rebondissant et ses doigts jouant avec l'ourlet de sa chemise. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ignis s'éclaircissent la gorge.

« Prompto » Commença-t-il, et le cœur de Prompto s'accéléra. « Nous avons parlé tous les trois, et nous avons décidé… »

« Ca va. » L'interrompit Prompto. Il ne voulait pas entendre Ignis le dire. Pour une quelconque raison, il ne voulait pas entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, pas quand il les connaissait si bien lui-même. « Je – Je comprends. » Ignis fronça les sourcils, mais Prompto le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose. « Je comprends vraiment. Je veux dire, à quoi suis-je bon ? Je ne sais pas me battre, je – je gaspille des potions, et – et de la nourriture, et vous seriez tellement mieux sans moi. » Il renifla légèrement, et malgré lui, il sentit qu'il allait recommencer à pleurer. « Ca vaut mieux, plus d'argent pour la nourriture et moins d'inquiétude. »

« Prompto –» Essaye Noctis, mais Prompto continua.

« J-Je sais que je ne contribue pas. Je ne- Je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Je le sais. Je suis désolé. » Et puis les larmes commencèrent à couler. De grosses gouttes dévalaient sur ses joues comme s'il n'avait pas déjà pleuré toutes les larmes de son cœur la veille. Il n'essaya pas de les essuyer. Ses mains tenaient fermement son pantalon. « Je suis tellement – tellement désolé. »

Il y eu du mouvement. Quelqu'un vint vers lui et il tressaillit. Il s'attendait à être frappé, à recevoir des coups de pieds ou quelque chose de douloureux, une sorte de punition pour les difficultés qu'il avait causé.

Mais rien ne vint.

Au lieu de cela, Noctis passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, doucement, prudemment, et il pressa son visage dans le cou de Prompto pour le maintenir près de lui.

« Oh, Prom… » Murmura-t-il – Prompto s'accrocha au dos de Noctis, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire mais les sanglots étouffaient tous ses mots un à un. Il cacha son visage dans l'épaule de Noctis, et pour une fois, il ne se soucia pas des dégâts qu'il causerait sur sa chemise ou de la façon dont son pantalon serait sale après s'être agenouillé par terre. Il se laissa fondre dans les bras de Noctis.

Une main se posa sur son dos, frottant des cercles apaisants entre ses omoplates. Une autre vint se poser dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement.

Prompto était bouleversé – anxieux, effrayé, en colère et heureux à la fois un mélange de toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressentit et qu'il ressentait, une accumulation de sentiments qui se déversaient tous en même temps.

Mais Noctis ne s'éloigna pas, ni la main sur son dos, ni celle sur sa tête, alors il ne s'inquiéta pas.

Il laissa tout sortir.

* * *

Noctis lui expliqua plus tard, une fois qu'il fut calmé et après avoir bu un peu d'eau et mangé une barre protéinée, ce dont ils voulaient réellement lui parler.

« Vous - » Prompto ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. « Attends, répète ça ? »

Noctis commença à devenir légèrement rouge, mais il ouvrit la bouche et répéta quand même.

« Nous voulons que tu te joignes à nous. » Dit-il, sa voix étant douce et lente. Ils étaient dans la tente à présent, juste tout les deux, Gladio et Ignis parlaient dehors. L'un des genoux de Noctis heurta les sien, leurs orteils se touchaient presque et tout ce que voulait Prompto à cet instant était de retrouver les bras chauds du prince. « Rejoins notre couple. »

« Vous le voulez vraiment ? »

« Bien sur que nous le voulons. » Souffla Noctis. Il tendit la main pour attraper celle de Prompto mais hésita. « Bien sur que nous le voulons. » Répéta-t-il. « Nous t'aimons, Prom. Je t'aime. »

« Mais- Mais tu es sûr de ça ? »

Noctis acquiesça. « Nous en avons beaucoup parlé avant de nous décider. Nous voulions être sûr de faire le bon choix, et nous le sommes. » Il lui sourit et lui tendit un peu plus la main. « Alors ? »

Prompto n'était vraiment pas sûr de lui. « Vous être _tous_ d'accord ? »

« Nous le voulons _tous_. Promis. »

Alors Prompto lui prit la main en retour.


	3. Epilogue

**Et l'aventure se termine ici avec cet épilogue. Merci d'avoir lu !**

* * *

We've got you

Tout allait bien.

Tout était génial. Formidable. Incroyable. Peu importe le mot qui convenait.

Ils étaient toujours en guerre. Insomnia était toujours en ruine. Ils se battaient toujours pour leur vie chaque jour.

Mais tout allait bien.

Tout d'abord, Prompto dormait. Il dormait réellement, d'un sommeil reposant jonché de rêves. Il dormait entre Gladio et Noctis, une main enroulée dans celle d'Ignis et c'était parfait.

Il se réveillait avec eux tous les matins – une chemise couverte de la bave de Noctis, le dos moite à cause de la chaleur de Gladio, une main logée dans ses cheveux, la couverture complètement emmêlée et avec trop de monde pour se lever et aller faire ses besoins sans réveiller l'un d'entre eux.

Et c'était parfait.

Prompto vivait pour cela à présent – pour les marques d'affections et les baisers, qu'ils soient rapides ou passionnelles. Il avait simplement besoin de dire qu'il voulait un câlin pour que soudain, trois paires de bras s'enroulent autour de lui.

Cela n'avait pas fait disparaitre son anxiété bien sur – cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir pleurer de frustration lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à combattre correctement lors d'une bataille, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se réveiller en tremblant lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar, cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser qu'il n'était pas assez digne et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui.

Mais tout allait bien.

Ignis l'aidait à renforcer sa confiance en lui, à s'entrainer et à apprendre à tirer le meilleur de lui-même lors des combats. Tout allait bien.

Gladio le réconfortait après ses cauchemars et le berçait pour qu'il se rendorme. Tout allait bien.

Noctis lui rappelait encore et encore à quel point il était important pour eux, à quel point ils l'aimaient et qu'ils ne le quitteraient jamais. Tout allait bien.

Tout allait tellement bien.


End file.
